LOVE ALWAYS!
by Stacy3s inuyasha
Summary: before Inuyasha could do anything about her not listening she was falling to the ground. He got to her just before she hit the ground.   What the hell she pass out for.
1. Chapter 1

"SIT!" screamed Kagome at the Han-you

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground with a huge boom. Shippo went over to the hole he created and laughed at him because he really did deserve it if he hadn't said that it would have never happened when will he ever learn thought Shippo to his self.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME ALL I SAID WAS YOU COULD HAVE COOKED THE FOOD A LITTLE BETTER DAMN IT THEN YOU SAY SIT WISH YOU WOULD TAKE THIS DAMN THING OFF ME I MEAN REALLY NARAKU IS DEAD AND THE JEWEL IS WHOLE AGAIN SO WHAT THE USE OF THE DAMN KNECKLACE IS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Yelled Inuyasha

"SIT; listen when you learn how to behave yourself I will take it off you will just have to deal with it." Said Kagome annoyed at the Han-you for even asking such a stupid question. _I can't believe that he would say that to me stupid Inuyasha!_

"Kagome I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings it's just that you normally make food taste better and this wasn't that good what's wrong Kagome you have been doing this for a week. Hey are you listening to me Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

She had a faraway look in her eyes and before Inuyasha could do anything about her not listening she was falling to the ground. He got to her just before she hit the ground.

_What the hell she pass out for. I wasn't yelling at her anymore and she was standing there just staring in space._

He picked her up and headed to their hut in the village. They had been married for about a year now. Inuyasha looked down at the woman he carried in his arms thinking about how fragile and beautiful she he got to the hut he laid her down and started a fire.

"What do you think happened Inuyasha?" asked a concerned Shippo

"I am not sure. I wish she would wake up already." Said Inuyasha

"You think I should go get Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked

"Yeah you should maybe they would know why." Said Inuyasha

"Ok be back in a jiff." Said Shippo

"K" he said

_Kagome please wake up please!_

"In-ya-sha….what happened?" Kagome asked

"I'm not sure you just passed out are you ok?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy." She told him

"Well you just rest I will start some ramen." He told her walking over to the fire and started boiling the water.

"Inuyasha! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME AND YOU BETTER TELL ME!" Yelled Sango

"SORRY INUYASHA MIROKU WASN'T HOME!" Yelled Shippo

Sango came busting through the hut door (flap lol) giving Inuyasha the death glare.

"She just passed out for no reason chill I have done nothing to her and what makes you think I would I would never hurt Kagome I love her." Said Inuyasha matter of factly

"Oh I get it. Inuyasha when was the last time you and Kagome fucked?" said Sango getting a look from everyone that didn't know she even knew that word.

"2 weeks ago. But what does that have to do with this?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha Kagome might be pregnant?" said Sango thinking to herself is he really that stupid not to know that god

"WHAT?" yelled Inuyasha

"I'm pregnant no way." Said Kagome

"Well we will just have to go to Kaede." Said Inuyasha

_I would sense if she was pregnant by now wouldn't I? It might take longer than two weeks for me to know though. _

He picked her up bridal style and left without telling a very annoyed Sango where he was going with Kagome. He was running as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. When he got there he put Kagome down on the mat that was in the floor.

"Inuyasha what happened?" asked Kaede

"Well she passed out for no reason a little while ago and Sango asked when was the last time we made love and that was 2 weeks ago she thinks that Kagome might be pregnant but you think I would have sensed if she was with a pup by now wouldn't I?" asked Inuyasha concerned about everything that was happening. If something was wrong with her he didn't know what he was going to do that was the love of his life not kikyou stupid bitch(I know he doesn't think that way but still she is and I hate her with a fucking passion and I'm probly not the only one ether back to story lol) what was he going to do if he lost kagome too?

"Inuyasha did you hear me ye need to step outside so I can examine her properly." Said Kaede for the 5th time.

"ok but if I sense or feel that kagome is any sort of stress I'm coming back in and I don't care what is going on ether." Said a very annoyed Inuyasha for being told that he couldn't be in the same room with his wife while she figured out what was wrong with her. I mean it's not like I haven't seen everything she has anyway.

He walked for a little bit deep in thought and then bumped into someone's backside.

"WHATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING."

"SORRY NO NEED TO YELL AT ME MIROKU!" Said Inuyasha

"Sorry Inuyasha I was just trying to stare at Sango without her noticing so I could sneak up on her but you ruined it see she is heading over here." He said to Inuyasha annoyed

"Well if you would have told me nicer and not yelling at me maybe it would have worked out better for you." Said Inuyasha with a sly smile knowing he was right if miroku wouldn't have yelled at him she would have never noticed.

"Shut-up Inuyasha." He said back

"Whatever." Said Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha find out what was wrong with Kagome?" asked Sango walking up to miroku

"What happened to her?" asked miroku

"She passed out for no reason." Said Sango

"Oh well when was the last time you and her fucked?" asked miroku

"So he is the reason you know that word Sango and it was 2 weeks ago if you must know." Said Inuyasha yet again annoyed at the perverted monk.

"Oh well then I bet she is pregnant then." Said Miroku

"Well then let's go back to Kaede's and see what she has to say." Said Sango

They made it to the hut when Kaede popped her head out looking for the han-you. Inuyasha felt that Kagome was upset and ran into the hut. She was crying what was she crying for?

"Kagome are you ok?" asked a very concerned Inuyasha

"Innu-sob-yasha I'm perrr-gnant." She told him

"Why are you crying for then don't you want to have my baby?" asked Inuyasha getting a little angry

"Inuyasha I'm not sad I'm crying because I'm happy!" said Kagome with a chuckle

"Well I guess we better start getting ready for this little pup." Said Inuyasha looking at his precious Kagome with so much love.

They walked off to their hut holding hands.

(So be nice this is my first long fan fic plz tell me if it's good or bad and if not I won't continue with it. But if it is good I will continue so plz review thanks Stacy3s Inuyasha.)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Inuyasha?" said kagome

"Yes what is it?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm a little scared." She said to him

"About what?" he asked wondering what in the world she could be scared about. She fought demons twice her size and was damn good at it too and she helped defeat Naraku so what could scare her?

"I'm scared because of the whole process of having a kid like when I have to give birth to it the pain and everything. There is no medicine in this time to help me and its going to cause a lot of pain and I'm scared of the pain that's going to happen." She told him and started crying. Mood swings aren't good for anyone.

"Kagome, I'm here with you and I won't let anything hurt you and If you want me in the room with you while you give birth I will and you know this so I shouldn't even tell you but I love you and I wouldn't know what to do without you Kagome." He said to her

"Inu-ya-s" he shut her up with a kiss and not just any kiss it was a kiss between lovers and was deep and with so much love. He loved her so much and words were just words but a kiss told her that he does love her with everything that he has.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

They broke apart with a start and looked around for the source of the noise.

"What the hell was that?" said Inuyasha with his hand on tetsiaga.

"Should we go see what it is?" asked kagome picking up her bow and arrows.

It just dawned on Inuyasha that if see went out there and fought with him she could get hurt and then she might have a miscarriage and then he would lose her. No she will not come this time.

"Kagome why don't you stay here?" he asked her so she wouldn't get to upset

"No I want to see what happened and like you said you want let anything happen to me." She said

"Ok but as soon as something happens to you I will kill the thing you understand." He said

"I understand." She said and jumped on his back

They got out into the village and saw people running around everywhere. They started looking for Miroku and Sango.

"Where are they?" asked Kagome worried for her friend's safety

"I'm not sure but we have to find them." Said Inuyasha

"INUYASHSA"

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said what was she doing attacking the village?

"WHY KIKYOU?" Kagome screamed at her

Why was she doing this it wasn't like her to do this.

She had her arrow pointed straight at Kagome and tears were coming down her clay face.

"INUYASHA YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE MINE AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!" She yelled and let go of the arrow

"KAGOME! MOVE QUICK." Inuyasha yelled at her

She ducked and the arrow flew above her head and stuck into the hut behind her.

Inuyasha snarled at kikyou and she backed up he had never done that to her before why would he do that now?

"Listen to me kikyou you are of the dead I defeated naraku I avenged you and I never said I would go to hell with you and you ever try to hurt Kagome again I will kill you. She is pregnant with my kid so try me bitch." He said with a snarl.

Kagome was surprised that he said that to her even called her a bitch and he doesn't use that word for just anyone! He really does love me.

"Kagome what's going on?"

"Sango, Miroku, Kikyou is trying to kill me funny right." She said to them sarcastically

"Oh well then what is Inuyasha going to do about it?" asked Miroku

"He said he would kill her if she tried to kill me." She told them

"Really wow I can't believe it." Sango said

He was growling at her and she was looking at him like she had never seen him before. She pointed the arrow at him and let go.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and pointed her arrow at kikyou and let go

The arrows struck against each other and caused an explosion. Kikyou got another arrow ready but before she could let it go was struck in the chest with an arrow from Kagome.

"IF YOU WANT TO COUNTINUE TO WALK THE EARTH IN THIS PATHETIC CLAY FORM YOU BETTER GO OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled Kagome at the former priestess

"Fine but this is not over." She said and walked away

"Good bitch is gone. You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah you?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"Wow she never stops does she?" said Sango

"Nope." Said Inuyasha

"So anyone hungry?" asked Kagome

"yeah!" they answered together

They went to Kagome's and Inuyasha hut and had lunch.

"Hey did you see that?" asked Miroku

"See what?" asked Sango

"I smell wolf." Said Inuyasha

"KAGOME I HAVE COME TO CLAIM YOU AS MINE!" Koga yelled

Sorry this chapter so short. So what do you think plz be nice. Stacy 3s Inuyasha!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Koga?" said Kagome looking towards the door of the hut

"Damn we got rid of the bitch and now we have to deal with a bastard." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha all I have to tell him is that I'm with you and going to have your pup and he should go away maybe." Said Kagome

"Well you better think of something quick cause he is heading this way." Said Miroku

They went outside and waited for him. He ran right up to Kagome and grab her hands and planted a kiss on her in front of everyone. Inuyasha pulled out tetsiaga.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MANGY WOLF!" Yelled Inuyasha

"NO I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD CLAIM HER AS MINE!" Yelled Koga

"IF YOU WOULD TAKE A STEP AWAY FROM HER YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL THAT SHE HAS ALREADY BEEN CLAIMED AND IS WITH A PUP YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Inuyasha at the wolf demon

He took a step away from Kagome so he could get a better look at her. He crinkled his nose up it was true she was with pup and someone else had claimed her before he could but who?

"That's right you mangy wolf she is mine what you going to do about it and yes she is pregnant with my pup how you like me now?" Inuyasha said while standing next to Kagome rubbing her belly.

"Kagome how could you?" Koga asked

"Sigh; Koga I never told you I would be with you. You just assumed I would and Koga you're a good friend and we were never meant to be together I'm sorry Koga." She told him bluntly

"I don't care ether way you're still mine." He said and grabbed her and ran into the forest with her.

"KAGOME." Yelled Inuyasha after them

"Come on Inuyasha we have to get her back before something bad happens." Said Miroku

"Why does this happen about every time you are around me?" asked Kagome

"Cause you will never see reason. I would be so much better for you than that mutt." He said to her

"Inuyasha is not a mutt and I love him not you so would you kindly put me down before I throw up on you." She told him

He put her down and looked up and saw Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"He never gives up." Koga said

"Nope he loves me why would he you know were married right or did he not tell you. Oh well you know now." She said with a smile

"Damn it all." Koga said

"Iron reever soul stealer!" yelled Inuyasha

Koga moved before he could connect.

"Listen Inuyasha I'm sorry I will leave her alone and find me a nice wolf demon girl. I didn't know you were married to her I'll just leave." He told them and just like that he left

"Wow that was easier than kikyou." Inuyasha said with a chuckle

"Guess that's the way it goes." Said Kagome

"At least it's over with and we don't have to deal with him anymore." Said Inuyasha with a grin on his face

"Inuyasha don't be mean." Said Kagome

"I love you!" Inuyasha said to her

"Inuyasha I love you too!" she said back

"I'M HUNGRY!" Yelled Shippo

"Ok Ok what do you want it's your night to pick supper anyway." Said Kagome to the little kitsune

"Rice balls and noodles with veggies." He told her getting excited

"Ok it will take a little bit to make but you got it." She told him with a smile on her face

"Can we have ramen too?" asked Inuyasha giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes (that is such a true statement lol)

"How could I say no to that face." She told him and walked off to go make the food

"She is doing really well don't you think." Sango said

"Doing really well with what?" asked Inuyasha looking away from kagome walking away (perverted Inuyasha lol)

"The pregnancy." She said to Inuyasha

"Yeah she is barely showing and it's been almost a month wait till she gets bigger." Said miroku and walked to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut to wait on the food.

"Are you somewhat excited about having a kid Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha

They were walking towards the hut to wait on the food to.

"Kinda I'm also scared for her too." He said

"Well that's natural to be somewhat scared if you weren't I would think you are crazy." She said with a smile and walked into the hut.

_Inuyasha stood there and stared at the door there were so many things that could go wrong. She could have a miscarriage or she could die giving birth she is having a pup not a human but a demon_. _I don't know what I would do then I don't know how to take care of a kid. Damn why do I think about this shit._

He was just about to go inside when Kagome stuck her head out the door.

"Oh there you are the food is ready if your still hungry." She told him and pulled back inside.

_She is so perfect for me I couldn't be with anyone else I know that now._

He went inside and sat around the fire to eat his meal he really does love ramen. They sat around and talked until late Sango and Miroku left to their hut and Shippo went to his room.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep cuddled together

Later that night kagome woke up and ran outside.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME JUST KNOCK ME OFF THE BED THEN." Yelled Inuyasha

He got up and found her throwing up by the tree. He went over to her and held her hair for her until she was done.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha for knocking you out of bed." She told him

"It's ok I understand. I love you." He told her

"Love you too." She told him back

"here I will carry you back and we can go back to sleep." He said to her

"Ok." She said

He picked her up and headed back to the hut. Before he got inside she was asleep.

_Kagome you're my everything!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Man not again. She always has to do this to me. _

"SIT; INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A JERK!" She yelled at him and walking off

"WHAT DID I DO OR SAY?" He yelled at her

"Nothing Inuyasha you are always a good boy." She told him sarcastically

"Kagome I'm sorry for what I did it will never happen again if you just tell me what I did." He pleaded to her

"Just don't be a jerk about things ok." She told him

He nodded and walked to his tree.

_She is showing a little and the mood swings are going to kill me. I have no idea what I'm going to do will I be a good dad or bad? _

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME I'M COMEING!"He yelled at her knowing that she was in some kind of danger.

If anything happens to her and my unborn child I will kill anyone.

He followed Kagome's scent running faster than ever. He found her in the hands of a huge troll demon. He had his hands around her griping the life out of her.

"Iron reever soul stealer!" he yelled and connected with the demon.

The demon dropped her and she lay on the ground motionless.

"Kagome, KAGOME! YOU BASTARD." He growled

He attacked the demon with his claws and fangs. The demon was killed in a matter of minutes.

"Inuyasha has turned into a full demon." Miroku told Sango

"I see that." She told him back

_See look what you did got upset at her and now you might have lost her._

_Shut-up demon I got this._

_Yeah sure what if she doesn't wake up. Then what are you going to do?_ _Like I thought you don't know; do you?_

_No but I will figure it out now shut-up so I can think. Damn demon!_

_Ok so I should take her to Kaede's._

"He is still a demon? What the hell is going on with him?" Sango asked Miroku

"It must be because she hasn't waked up yet; getting hurt like that must have been bad on her being so early in the pregnancy." Miroku told his beloved because he wouldn't know what to do if she was pregnant and got hurt like that.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out

He took off with her in his arms towards Kaede's. He burst open the door scaring the old women half to death.

"Inuyasha ye scared me. What can I do for you?" She asked

"She was attacked by a huge troll demon and she won't wake up." Said Inuyasha in a growl (he is still a demon)

"That is the reason ye are demon where is ye sword?" she asked

"I didn't have time to grab it." He told her

"I will examine her then." She said to him

He sat in the corner while Kaede did some wired stuff to his wife.

"Well ye don't have to worry she will be fine she just needed to sleep. And watch her from now on because next time ye won't be so lucky." She told him

"Inu-ya…sha. What happened?" Kagome asked her husband in a whisper

"The demon made you pass out but you are fine and so is the baby." He told her slowly turning back to his normal self.

She looked into the color changing eyes glad that he was there to protect her. She loved him so much.

"That's great." She told him

"Let's get you home so you can rest." He picked her up and said good-bye to Kaede

She was asleep by the time they got to the hut.

"Is she ok?" Sango asked popping up behind the door scaring the hell out of Inuyasha

"Damn Sango don't scare me like that!" he said

"Is Kagome ok?" She asked again

"Yes just needs to rest." He told her

"oh ok well just so you know Shippo will being staying with us tonight. See you later Inuyasha." She said and walked out

_I will never leave her side ever again!_

_Sorry took so long to update but here it is. Tell me what you think I kinda like this chapter. Stacy3s Inuyasha_


End file.
